Luke Harper
Luke Harper, a character from the ''Desire & Decorum'' series, was a horse master at Edgewater and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Luke has short black hair, green eyes and dark skin. He wears a black jacket with a white shirt and silver tie underneath. Personality Luke is warm, kind-hearted, and polite as governed by society's standards. He is honorable and would despise himself if he were to risk your future by pursuing you openly if you show inclination to liking him as well. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Journey Ahead * Chapter 2: Ties That Bind * Chapter 3: Threading the Needle * Chapter 5: The Road to London * Chapter 7: Opera St. James * Chapter 8: Ill Repute * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 11: The Clock Runs Out * Chapter 12: In Sickness and In Health * Chapter 13: A Better Place * Chapter 14: Fight or Flight * Chapter 16: Season's End Book 2 * Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal (Determinant) * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction * Chapter 3: Homeward Bound * Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning * Chapter 5: Celebration * Chapter 6: A New Set of Rules * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception * Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted * Chapter 9: Until Dawn * Chapter 10: In the Balance * Chapter 11: A New Horizon * Chapter 12: The Deep End * Chapter 13: Changing Tides * Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm * Chapter 16: The Final Vow Book 3 * Chapter 1: Family Matters * Chapter 2: Ashes to Ashes * Chapter 3: A Mother's Touch * Chapter 4: Sugar & Spice * Chapter 5: Double Trouble * Chapter 7: London Calling * Chapter 8: The Price of the Past (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Fifth Time's the Charm * Chapter 11: The Game is Afoot * Chapter 12: Tower of Terror * Chapter 13: Love and War * Chapter 14: Anticipation * Chapter 15: With This Ring * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 17: Wife or Death * Chapter 18: 1817 Desire & Decorum: First Winter * Chapter 1: Deck the Halls * Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas * Chapter 3: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year * Chapter 4: Sleigh Ride Relationships Vincent Foredale Mr. Harper says that your father has always been good to him. However, he has no illusions of what the Earl might think of his suitability to becoming your husband. If you pursue Luke as a love interest (or flirt with him and gain romance points), he does not want you to risk your father's blessing by openly writing about your interest in him in Book 1, Chapter 7. Your Character He is one of your character's love interests. You first meet him when you arrive at Edgewater. He immediately takes a liking to you, but keeps his words polite and minds his manners. You can vent or joke with him about your dealings with the Countess. Annabelle Parsons In Book 2, Chapter 6, when your grandmother is forced to release Mr. Harper from employment, Miss Parsons convinces her family to hire him as a manservant. Ernest Sinclaire In Book 2, Chapter 8, if he is your love interest, he challenges the Duke to a duel and asks Mr. Sinclaire to be his second. If Mr. Sinclaire is your love interest, he asks Mr. Harper to be his second. Briar Daly In Book 2, Chapter 4, when Briar's mother looks at him as a possible suitor for her daughter, both he and Briar stutter at the suggestion. He says that he thinks of Briar more like a sister. Family In Book 3, Chapter 9, you get to hear his side of the story about his mother and brother. It is stated that he has a loving relationship with his mother. When he went to war, she prayed for him every day and on the day he left, she made sure he had everything. His relationship with Ezra Harper, however, is estranged. After Luke left for the war, he received a letter from his mother notifying him that Ezra had gambled away the money and had a hard time paying for their livelihood. Luke tried to convince his brother to stop gambling and get a job to support their mother, but Ezra couldn't stop his addiction. As a result, Luke kicked Ezra out of their home and tried to support their mother on his own. However, Ezra always found a way to get a hold of her money and gamble it away. Cordelia Parsons If he is not Your Character's fiance, you have the option to encourage them. If you do, they will be married in Book 3, Chapter 18. If you also have enough manners go see their future, it is revealed that they are having a child. Gallery Other Looks Luke Full View.png|Full View Luke Blue Suit.png|Blue Suit Luke Blue Suit Full View.png|Blue Suit Full View D&D Luke Red Uniform.PNG|Red Uniform Luke_Red_Uniform.png|Red Uniform Full View Luke Shirtless Full View.jpg|Shirtless Full View Luke_Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless D&D Luke Wedding Attire.PNG|Wedding Attire Luke's Wedding Attire Full View.jpg|Wedding Attire Full View Luke Winter Outfit.PNG|Winter Outfit Luke Winter Outfit Full View.PNG|Winter Outfit Full View Luke Winter Outfit & Hat.PNG|Winter Outfit & Hat Luke Winter Outfit & Hat Full View.PNG|Winter Outfit & Hat Full View Miscellaneous TheLIofDandD.png|Mr. Harper w/ MC and the other LIs in BK1, Ch. 9 Desire&Decorum2BookCover.png|Luke on the cover of Book 2 Highwayman'sSwordinCh.3.png|Highwayman's Sword in BK2, Ch. 3 LukeHarperFiddle.png|Fiddle in Book 1 Ch. 7 D&D Fishing pole.jpg|Fishing pole Mr.Harper & Duke Duel.jpg|Luke & Duke Richards Duel in Bk2, Ch9 Luke Proposal - D&D2 Ch16.jpg|Proposal in Bk2, Ch16 Harper wedding gift crest.jpg|Wedding gift from MC Luke - Character Appreciation for Black History Month.jpg|Character Appreciation for Black History Month Trivia * The name Luke is Latin in origin, which means "light" or "illumination" or "from Lucania" (region of Italy, now Basilicata). * He reveals in Book 1, Chapter 2, that he was a soldier and fought in America at Chesapeake Bay during the War of 1812. * He wanted to attend the Royal Veterinary College in London but they wouldn't accept him. * He is shown on the cover of Desire & Decorum, Book 2. * In Book 2, Chapter 16, when he saves Queen Charlotte from Mr. Richards' attack, she dubs him Sir Luke Harper and tells him he will be granted lands. His title card changes to Sir Luke to reflect this. ** His newfound status in this chapter will also give him merit to become a viable marriage option, meaning that you will not have to enter a marriage of convenience with Bartholomew Chambers to secure Edgewater. ** In a premium scene of Book 3, you can help him choose a name for his estate. If you don't, he will call it "Harperland". * He is a playable character in a premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 16, if he is not married to Your Character. * He is the only love interest to have an alternate love interest if your character doesn't pursue him. * On February 9, 2020, PB released a character appreciation post featuring Luke for Black History Month.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1226566628390907905 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Ex-Military Category:Playable Characters